


119: “Take off your shirt.”

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 365 [119]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 365 Days of Fandoms, Cousin Incest, Gay, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, M/M, Slight Humor, Swordfighting, Swords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 14:37:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20229493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences





	119: “Take off your shirt.”

**119: “Take off your shirt.”**

* * *

"You are an idiot. The biggest idiot of the seven kingdoms." Jon hissed as he prepared the salve onto the strips of cotton. "Take off your shirt."

Robb sighed carefully pulling his shirt from around his head. He felt the shame rise as he heard Jon's sharp intake at the sight of his bloodied skin. None of this would have happened if he didn't challenge Aegon VI to a practice match with real swords. He only did it because he knew Jon was watching along with his Aunts Lyanna & Elia and his mother.  
"I'm sorry Jon."

"You should be, you stupid idiot. Why in the whole seven kingdoms would you think about challenging Aegon. He's been putting father on his own ass since two summers ago." Jon hissed.

Robb hissed as he salve touched his wound, "I wanted to prove my worth to Uncle Rhaegar."

"What are you talking about? Your the future Lord of Winterfell along with mother's precious nephew. You don't have to prove anything."

Robb sighed turning he broke away from Jon's hands as he went to apply more salve. Grabbing Jon's hands, "I wanted to prove my worth for you. I have made it no secret that I desire your hand. I just wanted to proof that I'm better fitting than Aegon."

Jon rolled his head smacking Robb's head "You do know that father ended the Targaryen tradition years ago after the Mad King's death. Beside Aegon has no desire to be with anyone expect his swords and I have no desire for anyone but a stupid idiotic future Lord of Winterfell."

"Swear?"

"Swear but I will admit that Theon will look more attractive if you start another pointless fight."


End file.
